Violet
by Ay
Summary: Rukia harus mengahadapi kenyataan pahit saat ditinggalkan oleh suami yang dicintainya.. Cobaan hadir dalam sosok Kurosaki Ichigo, cinta pertamanya yang kembali menyapa hidupnya.. AU.. R n R Pleaseee..
1. Hurt

Violet

**Part 1: Hurt**

Bleach punya Kubo sensei

Violet punya aya^^

Pairing: IchiRuki, GrimmRuki

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

Violet

**Part 1: Hurt**

Rukia's POV

Aku memangdang wajahku di cermin. Sesekali aku mengelap peluh yang mulai membasahi keningku. Ya, wajar saja, mengingat aku baru saja melewati hari yang sangat panjang. Hari pernikahanku dengan Grimmjow Jeager Jacques, pria yang paling ku cintai. Pertemuan kami memang tergolong aneh, mengingat aku yang begitu benci rumah sakit karena trauma masa kecil yang ku alami di sana, malah menemukan cintaku di rumah sakit. Ya, Grimmjow adalah seorang dokter. Dokter ternama di Karakura. Dokter yang mungkin malah membuat pingsan semua pasien wanitanya bila melihat ketampanannya. Dan aku boleh berbangga hati, karena akulah yang terpilih. Kuchiki Rukia, malam ini adalah istri resmi dari dokter Grimmjow.

Aku melirik ke arah pintu kamar pengantinku. Entah kenapa aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu malam pertama kami. Hmm.. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sabar? Bagaimana pun juga aku adalah wanita normal. Wanita normal mana yang sabar menanti malam pertamanya jika dia tahu sang suami adalah seorang Grimmjow JeagerJacques? Tidak ada! Itulah yang ku yakini dan ku alami saat ini.

Bila kalian tanya apakah aku bahagia menikah dengan Grimmjow? Akan ku jawab iya! Aku sangat bahagia menikah dengan Grimmjow. Impianku sebagai seorang wanita tidaklah muluk. Aku hanya ingin mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia. Impianku adalah menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik yang mampu membangun sebuah keluarga yang harmonis, yaitu aku, Grimmjow, dan Grimmjow-Grimmjow kecil yang nanti akan kulahirkan dari rahimku ini. Sempurna.

Lagi-lagi aku melirik ke arah pintu kamar pengantinku. Aku melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Aku benar-benar merutuki para Espada! Espada adalah tim gabungan dari beberapa dokter tangguh dari seluruh negeri. Dan Grimmjow adalah salah satu di antaranya. Pasti para anggota Espada lah yang sekarang menahan Grimmjow.

End Of Rukia's POV

Grimmjow's POV

Aku memandang arloji di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah jam sebelas, Rukia pasti sudah menungguku. Tapi apa aku sanggup melakukan hal itu pada Rukia? Tidak, aku tidak boleh melakukan hal itu pada Rukia. Aku tidak ingin Rukia tercemar oleh kenistaan yang mengalir dalam darahku.

"Hei Grimmjow, sampai kapan kau mau melamun seperti itu?" tanya Noitra sambil memandang tajamku. Semua anggota Espada mengetahui tentang rahasiaku.

"Grimmjow, kami semua mengerti tentang kegalauan hatimu. Tapi, kau tidak mungkin terus menghindar dari Rukia seperti ini. Apalagi ini adalah malam pengantin kalian. Setidaknya kau harus menemuinya. Jelaskanlah semuanya pada Rukia,"ucap Ulquiorra lebih bijak sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Benar Grimmjow. Aku percaya Rukia adalah wanita baik yang akan tetap menerimamu sekalipun dia sudah mengetahui rahasia ini," ucap Neliel sambil menatap penuh harap kepada semua anggota yang lain atas penilaiannya. Dan mereka pun mengangguk menyetujui penilaian Neliel.

"Sudahlah, apa pun keputusanmu kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Tapi untuk saat ini temuilah Rukia, bisa-bisa dia mengira kami menyulikmu jika kau masih berada dengan kami di sini. Hehehe..," ucap Yami yang disambut gelak tawa dari semua anggota.

"Ya, kurasa kalian benar," ucapku lalu bangkit dari dudukku dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku masih bisa menangkap suara Noitra, "Dasar Grimmjow, wajahnya tetap saja datar walau diterpa bencana seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ku akui mereka adalah teman-teman terbaik yang pernah ku miliki. Mereka bahkan tidak menjauh sedikitpun dariku saat mengetahui rahasia kotorku ini. Mereka tetap memberiku semangat. Samar-samar aku mendengar Zomari berteriak, "Grimmjow, semoga sukses di malam pertamamu ya," diiringi suara bekapan. Aku yakin, Zomari pasti sedang disidang Espada karena mengucapkan hal itu. Ya, karena bagiku tidak akan ada malam pertama, begitu juga malam-malam seterusnya. Maafkan aku Rukia.

End Of Grimmjow's POV

Normal POV

Pintu kamar sedikit terbuka, Rukia langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan dia begitu bahagia saat melihat yang datang dan masuk ke kamar ini adalah suaminya, Grimmjow Jeager Jacques.

"Grimm kun, akhirnya kau datang juga! Ku kira kau tega membiarkanku menunggu sampai subuh!" ucap Rukia sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Hn.." hanya itu reaksi dari Grimmjow menanggapinya. Grimmjow lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Ah, kau ini! Selalu saja 'hn..' yang menjadi jawabanmu!" Rukia terus mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mendekati Grimmjow dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Grimmjow hambar lalu meninggalkan Rukia yang masih tertegun akan sikap Grimmjow.

"Kenapa, kenapa rasanya Grimmjow berubah. Sikapnya memang selalu dingin layaknya Espada yang lain, tetapi tidak sedingin itu saat bersamaku. Kenapa sejak kemarin rasanya Grimmjow selalu menghindar dariku. Kenapa?" batin Rukia.

Saat Grimmjow keluar dari kamar mandi, ia hanya memakai handuk kecil melingkari pinggangnya. Sementara dadanya dibiarkan telanjang. Dan tangannya sibuk mengelap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Rukia langsung menghampirinya dan berniat membantunya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Tetapi Grimmjow dengan kasar menolaknya.

"Lepaskan! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" bentak Grimmjow sambil menepiskan tangan Rukia yang memegang handuk di kepalanya.

"A..a..ku," Rukia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia terlalu kaget atas tindakan Grimmjow barusan. Grimmjow lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang masih mematung di depan kamar mandi. Dia berpakaian dalam diam. Dan langsung menuju pintu kamar.

"Grimm kun, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Tidak perlu tahu dan tidak usah menungguku," ucap Grimmjow datar lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Grimmjow sadar akan segala yang dia lakukan pada Rukia. Grimmjow pun mendengar suara tangis Rukia di balik pintu kamar pengantin mereka. Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan Grimmjow, dia tidak akan menceritakan rahasianya pada Rukia. Grimmjow tidak sanggup menerima jika Rukia meninggalkannya bila mengetahui rahasianya.

Grimmjow mengendarai mobilnya jauh meninggalkan hotel yang menjadi resepsi pernikahannya. Dia berdosa? Ya, Grimmjow jelas merasa bersalah dan berdosa pada Rukia. Membiarkan Rukia sendiri pada malam pengantinnya. Malam dimana semua wanita yang mengalaminya pasti menginnginkan menghabiskan malam itu bersama dengan suaminya. Tapi, apa tega ia membiarkan racun yang sudah menjalar di tubuhnya ini hinggap ke tubuh Rukia. Tidak! Sampai matipun Grimmjow tidak akan membiarkan tubuh Rukia, wanita yang dicintainya terkena racun nista ini.

Di perjalanan Grimmjow melihat sesosok wanita menghampirinya. Bisa dilihat jelas dari penampilannya bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita penghibur. Grimmjow menghentikan mobilnya dan sedikit membuka kaca jendelanya. Sang wanita tampak tergoda akan paras Grimmjow yang sempurna. Berulang kali wanita itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat memandang paras Grimmjow.

"Tuan, apa Tuan ingin kepuasan?" rayu wanita itu pada Grimmjow. Bibir wanita itu yang terpoles lipstick merah merona mungkin akan memabukkan setiap lelaki tapi tidak dengan Grimmjow. Grimmjow masih diam dan memasang wajah stoicnya.

Wanita itu semakin berani dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mobil Grimmjow melalui kaca mobil yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Grimmjow. Dia mulai mengelus wajah Grimmjow secara perlahan. Bibirnya mulai berbisik mesra di telinga Grimmjow, "Tuan, aku jamin kau akan puas selama bersamaku."

Mulut Grimmjow membentuk seringai kejam walau hal itu semakin menambah ketampanannya. "Akan ku coba," batin Grimmjow.

"Kau serius ingin memuaskanku?" ucap Grimmjow masih dengan seringai kejam di mulutnya.

"Tentu Tuan," ucap wanita itu masih sambil mengelus wajah Grimmjow, mengagumi setiap seluk kesempurnaan wajah Grimmjow.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku bisikkan sesuatu," Grimmjow lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada wanita itu. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu serasa melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa di hadapannya. Bola mata wanita itu hampir keluar saat mendengar kata-kata yang dibisikkan Grimmjow. Dengan segera dia melepaskan tangannya yang sedang mengelus wajah Grimmjow. Terhuyung-huyung wanita itu menjauh dari Grimmjow.

"Lupakan Tuan! Aku masih ingin hidup!" teriak wanita itu lalu pergi dari hadapan Grimmjow.

"Cih! Bahkan wanita rendah seperti itu pun menolak saat aku memberitahukan rahasiaku!" Grimmjow pun menginjak gas sekencang-kencangnya.

7 hari kemudian

Malam ini aku sudah berniat untuk melakukannya. Ya, 7 hari adalah waktu yang cukup bagiku untuk mentoleransi sikap Grimmjow. Sejak kejadian malam pertama sampai dengan hari ini, Grimmjow belum pernah menyentuhku sedikitpun. Dia seolah mengindar dariku. Padahal saat masa pacaran, Grimmjow cukup berani dengan menciumku di depan umum. Tapi kenapa sekarang, di saat statusku sudah menjadi istrinya, dia malah menjauh dariku. Seolah aku adalah virus yang harus dia hindari.

Aku tidak sabar menunggu kepulangannya kali ini. Aku memandang diriku berkali-kali. Aku kini memakai kimono tidurku yang cukup tipis untuk menampakan setiap seluk beluk tubuhku. Buah dadaku pun terlihat menantang di balik kimono ini. Aku sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian apa-apa lagi di balik kimono ini. Bahkan bra pun tidak ku pakai, mengingat aku harus berhasil menarik perhatian Grimmjow malam ini. Aku menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhku, aroma lavender menyeruak memenuhi kamar ini.

Aku mendengar pintu depan dibuka. Ya, Grimmjow pasti sudah pulang. Aku langsung bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar. Ceklik.. pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku langsung memeluk Grimmjow dari belakang. Perlahan Grimmjow membalikkan badannya dan kami pun berhadapan. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat penampilanku. Aku merasa senang saat Grimmjow membelai lembut wajahku dengan jemarinya. Dia mulai menundukkan wajahnya, hingga hidung kami kini bersentuhan, sedikit lagi bibir kami pun akan berpagutan. Dan tiba-tiba kenyataan menghantamku. Kebahagiaan yang baru sejenak ku alami terenggut paksa dariku. Karena Grimmjow langsung mendorongku. Mendorongku hingga aku jatuh menabrak dinding di belakangku.

"Grimmjow..," aku tidak tahu lagi kata-kata apa yang harus ku ucapkan untuk menyatakan betapa kecewanya aku pada sikapnya. Betapa sakitnya hatiku sebagai seorang wanita dan istri saat menerima penolakan tadi.

"Rukia, aku.."

"Cukup, CUKUP!!" teriakku. Aku melihat Grimmjow keluar dari kamar.

Aku menangis, meraung, kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini, Grimmjow? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menginginkanku!? Kenapa kau menikahiku jika kau sama sekali tidak ingin bercinta denganku? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Kenapa?! Entah sampai kapan aku menangis dan merutuki nasib yang menimpaku, karena aku pun tertidur.

Grimmjow's POV

Maafkan aku Rukia, aku tau aku bersalah padamu. Aku tidak lagi mendengar isakan tangis Rukia setelah beberapa jam. Beberapa jam yang amat menyiksaku. Kalian tahu, betapa aku merasa tersiksa mendengar tangis wanita yang paling ku cintai. Ironisnya, aku sendirilah yang menebabkan wanita itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

Setelah memastikan Rukia sudah tertidur, aku masuk ke dalam kamark. Aku menatap wajah Rukia saat tertidur. Aku mengecup pelan kening Rukia. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan menerima tawaran Ulquiorra. Aku percaya Ulquiorra pasti bisa menyembuhkanku. Aku mengambil ponsel di saku celanaku. Jemariku memencet nomor telepon yang sudah ku hafal.

"Halo.. Ulqui?" tanyaku pada suara di seberang yang menjawabku.

"Hnn."

"Aku menerima tawaranmu," ucapku.

"Baiklah. Besok kita berangkat," ucap Ulqui.

"Baik," aku pun memutuskan telepon.

**To be continue**

Hiaa… Gomen, gomen..(bungkuk-bungkuk)

Ay kembali mengeluarkan fic abal. Gomen..

Hehe.. sebenarnya fic ini adaptasi dari fic ay di fandom naruto..

Entah kenapa ay pengen publish fic ini juga di fandom bleach tercinta..hehe..

Mmm.. ripiu ya, apa fic ini layak dilanjutkan atau di delete aja?

Bagi yang nyariin Ichi? Tenang, chap 2 Ichi bakalan nongol ko. Hehe..

Fic ini juga dipersembahkan buat Mii Saginomiya.. Mi, ni ay dah bikin IchiRuki rate M!*semangat 45*-ditakol Mii-

Terima kasih buat reader yang yang udah bersedia baca fic ini, jangan lupa ripiunya ya..*puppy eyes*

Ok.. ay minta ripiunya ya..

Supaya ay semangat meneruskan fic ini..

Arigato^^


	2. Good Bye

Violet

**Part 2: Good Bye**

Bleach punya Kubo sensei

Violet punya aya^^

Pairing: IchiRuki, GrimmRuki

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

Violet

**Part 2: Good Bye**

Rukia membuka matanya, sinar matahari yang menembus tirai jendelanya menyisakan siluet penerangan samar di kamarnya. Matanya masih terlihat bengkak karena menangis semalam. Rukia kembali teringat kejadian tadi malam. Kejadiaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah terbayangkan akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Suami yang dengan segenap hati dicintainya menolaknya untuk bercinta. Seminggu setelah hari pernikahan mereka, Rukia masihlah seorang gadis yang keperawanannya belum tersentuh sedikitpun oleh Grimmjow.

Rukia mengamati keadaan kamarnya. Masih sama seperti semalam. Sepi, suram, bahkan kamar ini pulalah yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian pahit tadi malam. "Grimjow.." Rukia menggumamkan nama Grimmjow. Rukia beranjak dari tidurnya dan segera pergi ke luar dari kamarnya untuk menemui Grimjow. Pakaian yang dikenakannya masih sama seperti semalam. Hanya kimono tidur tipis yang mampu memperlihatkan seluk tubuhnya yang elok.

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Grimjow. Grimmjow tidak berada di ruang tengah, maka Rukia lalu mencarinya ke ruang tamu. Ketemu! Grimmjow terlihat sedang bicara serius dengan Ulquiorra. 'Sejak kapan Ulquiorra berada di sini?' batin Rukia.

Grimmjow yang menyadari keberadaan Rukia langsung menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Ulquiorra. Rukia yang merasa menyadari Grimmjow tiba-tiba berhenti bicara mencoba untuk memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk di sampingnya. Tapi dia ragu, mengingat di sana masih ada Ulquiorra dan lagi pakaiannya sekarang sangat tidak pantas dilihat oleh lelaki lain kecuali suaminya, Grimmjow.

"Eh, sebaiknya aku menunggumu di luar," ucap Ulquiorra begitu menyadari keberadaan Rukia di ambang pintu yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan ruang tengah rumah ini.

Saat melihat Ulquiorra sudah keluar dari ruang tamu, Rukia langsung menghampiri Grimmjow. Sedikit takut, Rukia duduk di samping Grimmjow. Grimmjow sendiri masih terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Satu menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit dilalui mereka tanpa ada pembicaraan sedikitpun. Hanya keheningan dan kesunyian yang melanda mereka. Rukia tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Dia memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Grimmjow, aku.."

"Maafkan aku Rukia, aku harus pergi," ucap Grimmjow datar. Wajahnya mungkin menampilkan segala keahlian Espada dalam menyembunyikan emosi, tapi dalam hatinya, Grimmjow benar-benar merasa sakit, hancur, merana saat mengucapkan hal ini. Terlebih melihat ekspresi wanita yang dicintainya, Rukia begitu tersiksa mendengar pernyataannya. Sekali lagi dia melukai Rukia.

"P. .ppergi? Maksudmu?" Rukia terkejut mendengar pernyataan Grimmjow. 'Apa apa ini berarti Grimmjow akan meninggalkanku? Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi!' batin Rukia.

"Aku harus pergi dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali," ucap Grimmjow masih dengan wajah datar sempurna yang berhasil dia tampilkan dibalik gejolak hatinya.

"Tidak.. aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi, Grimmjow!" Rukia terlihat sangat takut, dia takut membayangkan harus kehilangan orang yang paling dia cintai. Tangannya mencengkram erat kimono yang sedang dikenakannya.

"Aku tetap harus pergi," ucap Grimmjow lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak! Kenapa, kenapa kau harus pergi Grimmjow?!" Rukia ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap Grimmjow yang membelakanginya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya, Rukia," ucap Grimmjow tanpa berbalik menghadapi Rukia di belakangnya. Dia takut hatinya akan goyah bila melihat wajah Rukia saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, ajak aku bersamamu, Grimmjow. Aku.. aku pasti akan selalu mendampingimu," Rukia mulai merasa hidup begitu tidak adil padanya. Kenapa Grimmjow harus pergi!? Kenapa?!

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu."

"Tidak..! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Grimmjow! Hiks..hiks.. Aku.. aku akan terus mendampingimu, aku akan selalu bersamamu!" Rukia langsung memeluk Grimmjow dari belakang. Kini belakang kemeja yang dipakai Grimmjow mulai basah terkena air mata Rukia.

"Aku tidak bisa, Rukia. Dan satu lagi, kau tidak perlu menungguku, aku merelakanmu jika kau bahagia bersama pria lain," ucap Grimmjow lalu berbalik menghadap Rukia. Rukia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang lemah mata Grimmjow. Violet itu seolah memohon pada sang Blue Saphire agar tetap berada di sisinya, agar tetap bisa memandangnya.

"Grimmjow, aku.."

"Maafkan aku Rukia," ucap Grimmjow lalu mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya.

"Grimm..Jow..," Rukia jatuh pingsan setelah Grimmjow membekap mulutnya dengan saputangannya yang sudah dilumuri obat bius. Grimmjow langsung menangkap tubuh Rukia sebelum tubuh itu jatuh ke lantai. Grimmjow menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar. Ditaruhnya tubuh itu dengan penuh kelembutan di atas ranjang. Ranjang yang seharusnya menjadi saksi kebahagiaan mereka, walau takdir berkata lain.

Diselimutinya tubuh indah itu. Dipandanginya wajah Rukia untuk terakhir kalinya. Ibu jari Grimmjow mengusap pelan bibir Rukia. Begitu inginnya Grimmjow mengecup bibir mungil itu, bibir milik satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya. Tapi Grimmjow sadar dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko terbesar dengan mencium bibir itu. Dia tidak ingin Rukia mengalami hal nista seperti dirinya.

"Terima kasih Rukia, aku mencintaimu," ucap Grimmjow pelan lalu meninggalkan Rukia untuk waktu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan akan berakhir. Satu harapan di hatinya, semoga di saat waktu itu tiba Rukia masih menunggunya.

***

5 tahun kemudian

"Bodoh! Cepat lupakan Grimmjow, Rukia!!" maki Tatsuki pada Rukia. Gadis berambut pendek itu benar-benar tak habis fikir. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya, Rukia Kuchiki, mampu bertahan selama 5 tahun menunggu Grimmjow. Suaminya yang jelas-jelas sudah meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aku tidak bisa, Tatsuki. Aku.. aku masih mencintai Grimmjow," ucap Rukia lirih. Air mata mulai menggantung di pelupuk matanya, seolah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk jatuh di pipi halusnya.

"Apa kau yakin Grimmjow pun masih mencintaimu?! Apa kau yakin Grimmjow akan kembali?!" Tatsuki sebenarnya tidak tega mengatakan hal ini pada Rukia. Tapi dia tidak ingin Rukia terus-terusan larut dalam kesedihan dan penantian kosongnya. Rukia masih muda, usianya masih 25 tahun, masih banyak kebahagiaan yang menantinya. Dan Tatsuki tidak ingin Rukia melewati semua hal itu.

"Aku.." ingin sekali rasanya Rukia berkata, ya aku yakin, Grimmjow pasti akan kembali padaku, aku yakin Grimmjow pasti masih mencintaiku. Tapi Rukia sadar, amat sangat sadar bahwa dia tidak mengetahui pasti semua itu. Bahkan sebelum pergi pun, Grimmjow pun menyuruhnya untuk tidak menunggunya.

"Rukia, kau harus ingat, Grimmjow meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan kau, kau berhak melanjutkan hidupmu. Tengoklah sekelilingmu, kau masih muda Rukia," Tatsuki menatap lembut sahabatnya.

"Grimmjow suamiku. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatinya," ucap Rukia lirih. Pandangan matanya kosong, hatinya bertanya, apa mungkin Grimmjow juga menjaga kesetiaannya. Padahal jelas-jelas Grimmjowlah yang meninggalkannya.

"Suami macam apa yang pergi meninggalkan istrinya begitu saja selama lima tahun tanpa alasan yang jelas?! Secara agama dia bukan lagi suamimu Rukia. Dia tidak memenuhi lahir dan batinmu!"

"Cukup, Tatsuki! Maaf, aku tidak bisa melupakan Grimmjow," ucap Rukia lalu pergi meninggalkan Tatsuki.

"Kau mau kemana Rukia?"

"Ke minimarket," ucap Rukia datar lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

"Rukia, ku harap kau segera menemukan kebahagianmu," ucap Tatsuki lirih. Dia benar-benar ingin agar Rukia kembali menjadi Rukia yang dulu, Rukia sebelum mengenal Grimmjow.

***

"Ichigo, kau yakin akan kembali ke Karakura?" tanya Renji. Matanya sedikit menunjukkan keraguan atas pertanyaannya sendiri, seolah kata tidak lah menjadi harapannya atas pertanyaannya.

"Tentu," ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Apa karena gadis itu?" tanya Renji lagi. Dia semakin tidak suka akan keputusan Ichigo kembali ke Karakura.

"Tepat sekali. Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku sekarang," Ichigo masih menjawab dengan senyumannya. Lelaki berambut oranye ini tak henti tersenyum jika membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan gadis yang selama ini mencuri perhatiannya. Gadis yang selama 12 tahun ini selalu memenuhi ruang kosong di hatinya. Ruangan yang sengaja disisihkannya untuk gadis itu.

"Di saat umurmu sudah mencapai kepala tiga? Ayolah Ichigo, kau jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi. Coba kau fikir, apa kau kira gadis itu masih sendiri? Umurnya mungkin sudah mencapai 25 tahun. Kau fikir, berapa persentase kemungkinan gadis itu masih sendiri? Bisa saja dia malah sudah mempunyai 2 anak. Fikirkan lagi Ichigo, aku tidak ingin kedatanganmu ke Karakura sia-sia. Kau tidak boleh begitu saja meninggalkan Soul Society hanya karena gadismu itu," Renji terus membujuk agar Ichigo melupakan niatnya melamar gadis di Karakura. Renji bukan ingin menghancurkan mimpi dan harapan Ichigo. Bukan, bukan karena itu. Renji melakukan ini semua demi Ichigo, karena dia tahu gadis yang dimaksud Ichigo sudah menikah dengan seorang dokter, sahabat dari kenalannya di Karakura 5 tahun lalu.

"Renji, kau mengetahui sesuatu? Kenapa kau begitu tidak ingin aku kembali ke Karakura?" Ichigo menaikan sedikit alisnya.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa jika seandainya kau mendapati gadis itu tidak seperti yang kau harapkan," ujar Renji. Dia tidak tega memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Seandainya gadis itu memang telah memiliki pria lain, aku tidak akan kecewa. Setidaknya aku merasa lega setelah selama 12 tahun menyimpan cinta ini," ucap Ichigo kembali dengan senyumannya. Ya, Ichigo ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Statusnya di saat itu membuatnya tidak bisa menyatakan cintanya pada gadis itu, tapi sekarang dia akan mengungkapkannya.

"Hmm.. terserah kau sajalah," ucap Renji pasrah, ya, itu sudah keputusan Ichigo.

***

Kota Karakura masih diselimuti mendung. Sang hujan seakan mengintip di balik awan, menanti waktu yang pas untuk jatuh membasahi bumi. Rukia baru saja pulang dari minimarket. Baru saja ia keluar dari sana, langkahnya terhenti karena dirinya bertabrakkan dengan seseorang. Rukia terjatuh. Dia langsung membereskan semua belanjaannya yang juga ikut terjatuh. Rukia tidak begitu mempedulikan orang yag menabraknya.

"Gomenasai nona, biar saya bantu," laki-laki itu tersenyum dan ikut membantu membereskan belanjaan Rukia yang terjatuh. Rambut oranye sedikit tertiup angin yang berhembus, menjadikannya siluet indah di balik cuaca mendung yang menyelimuti Karakura. Matanya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita berambut hitam kebiruan di hadapannya.

Saat Rukia menyadari orang yang menabraknya membantunya, langsung menatap orang itu. Rambut oranye, kerutan permanen di dahi, orang itu adalah..

"Ichigo senpai?!" Rukia benar-benar terkejut melihat siapa laki-laki di hadapannya. Ichigo adalah kakak seniornya dalam klub Taekwondo di saat SMP. Senpai yang membuat seluruh gadis di klub penasaran dengan rambut oranye dan kerutan permanen di dahinya yang malah membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona. Senpai yang diam-diam dicintai oleh Rukia, ya cinta monyet, itulah yang ada di pikiran Rukia kala itu.

"Ya, senang berjumpa lagi Rukia," Ichigo tersenyum, hatinya senang karena Rukia masih mengingatnya. Setidaknya, masih ada harapan untuk mendapatkan hati Rukia. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, terlebih saat melihat cincin emas yang melingkar manis di jari Rukia. Mata Ichigo yang terus menatap cincin itu membuat Rukia sadar akan benda yang ditatap Ichigo.

"Emm.. ini, cincin pernikahanku," ucap Rukia malu-malu, sesaat dia merasa senang karena cincin inilah yang terus mengingatkannya pada Grimmjow, tapi cincin ini pulalah yang mengingatkannya pada rasa sakit dan lukanya akibat Grimmjow yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Oh," hanya kata itu yang sanggup Ichigo keluarkan. Hatinya mencelos mendengar penuturan Rukia. Sesuatu yang membuatnya senang seolah ditarik paksa keluar dari hatinya yang hanya meninggalkan lubang besar. Lubang yang tercipta saat mengetahui wanita yang selama 12 tahun ini dicintainya telah menjadi milik laki-laki lain.

**To be continue**

Kyaaa..~

Gomen.. gomen kalo ceritanya jadi gaje gini..

Untuk lemon, masih dalam proses. Hehe..

Ay ngucapin maksih yang sebesar-besarnya pada semua reader dan ripiuer fic ini.. Berkat kalian ay jadi semangat nerusin fic ini..^^

Hehe.. ay bikin disini Ichi jadi senpainya Ruki di klub Taekwondo yang ditaksir ma Ruki..

Sedikit diambil dari pengalaman pribadi..*ditimpuk ama ayank Byakkun*

Bales ripiu dulu ah..

**Mii Saginomiya ga login**: Mii chan!! Imotou ku tercayang..*peyuk2*

Makasih ya dah mau jadi peripiu pertama nee chan..

Kyaaa.. tambah cayang deh ma kamu..

**Sagara Ryuuki**: Kika cayang, cucuna kakek Sherlock.. ay cayang deh ama kamu yg udah mau ngeripiu fic ini. Hehe.. GrimmRuki na special ga pake telor buat kamu deh..

**Gweny Rukia'z**: hehe.. lemonnya nanti ya^.^ Thanks udah ripiu. Muachh..*digetok*

**Aizawa Ayumu** : Kyaa.. atut.. Tenang aja adeku sayang. Kakakmu tercinta ini ga akan tega menyakiti hatimu. Hehe..

**Kuroi no yuki : **Sankyu neng Yuki..*peluk2* ay udah apdet^^

**Ichirukiluna gituloh** : Wah.. Neng Luna!! Piye kabare?? Senangnya kamu ripiu fic ini.. Hahaha.. ay tau kamu emang ga doyan ama Naruto. Makanya ay buat IchiRuki nya.. Ayo kita tos!*ngangkat tangan mau tos*-dicuexin luna-.. hiks..*pundung di pojokan ngorek2 tanah, siapa tau ada duit*-digatak-

**Zheone Quin** : Say.. udah lame ye kite kaga bersua..*ditimpuk Zheon gara2 ngajak ngomong betawi* hehe.. Hopz.. tenang aja, ni straight ko^^

**Mayyurie Zala** : aduh.. ay neng Yuri mah.. bisa aja, jadi malu..*ngumpetin muka dibalik ketek*-loh, mang bisa ya?- makasih ya ripiunna. Chap ini ripiu lagi atuh..^^

**HitsuNha Tralala Trilii** : Nha..*sok akrab*hehe.. ganti penname ya?? Eh, penname kamu lucu.. jadi inget acara Tralala Trilili..hehe..-digetok-.. Makasih ya dah ripiu. Muachh..

-ditabog-

**Kuroneko Hime**-un : Hehe.. iya Nna, ini yang di fandom Naruto. Thanks ya udah ripiu di dua fic ay..^^. Lope lope deh buat kamu..

**Lope lope** : salam kenal juga..^^ makasih ya ripiunya.. Avatar kamu lucu. Ay jadi pengen jatuh cinta lagi..hehe..*diseret Byakkun ke kamar*-maunya-

**The Great Kon-Sama** : Kon sama.. kamu mau ngajak nee san makan malam. Ay mau juga donk..*puppy eyes*..-ditendang- Hohoho.. sankyu ya ripiuna..

**Riztichimaru** : Ritz… Kangen!! Kamu kemana aja. Makin sibuk aja ya? Hehe.. Semangat ya!! Semoga sukses dan menempuh hidup baru..*lhoo??*-dijitak Rizt-

**Hiru Shii-chan** : iya, ni ay apdet.. Hehehe.. ichi dah nongol ni.. tau tidak, ay berbunga-bunga baca ripiu kamu..abiz ay dibilang keren..*pede mampus*-fic nya maksudnya. Hehe..- Makasih ya^^

**Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki : **Rukia chan.. Makasih ya..*peluk2* ni ay dah apdet^^. Muachh..-Rukia muntah bacanya**-**

**Micon : Kyaa**.. makasih dah ripiu.. Hehe.. gomen, sebagai gantinya. Ni IchiRuki buat Micon..^^

**Aine Higurashi : **Ai chan, nakal ya mampir ke rate M. Bilangin mama loh. Hehe..*dijitak* becanda say.. Makasih ya dah ripiu^^

**Zangetsuichigo13 : **zang, ay masih penasaran ama angka 13 di penname kamu. Hohoho.. kya.. kamu beneran mau ke Jakarta?? Jangan lupa ke tangerang ya. Hehe.. bawa pula si bebek mungil nan lucu kecintaan ichi..^^

**Miss Ginger-pie :**Hehe.. iya, emang ini dari fic ay yg di naruto..^^ Makasih ya.. Ripiu lagi donk..*puppy eyes*

Makasih ya buat semuanya..

Luv U all.. mUachhhh…*monyongin bibir*-reader pada ngacir-

Chap ini ripiu lagi ya*puppy eyes*

Arigato..^^


	3. Decision

Violet

**Part 3: Decision**

Bleach punya Kubo sensei

Violet punya aya^^

Pairing: IchiRuki, GrimmRuki

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

Violet

**Part 3: Decision**

Matahari masih enggan menampakkan sinarnya. Bahkan sang awan semakin semangat menutupinya dan membuka jalan bagi sang hujan untuk turun ke bumi. Muramnya sang mentari seakan menjadi penghias kemuraman hati Ichigo. Kemuramannya saat mendapati wanita yang dicintainya selama 12 tahun terakhir telah memilih seseorang sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Dan mirisnya lelaki beruntung itu bukan dia. Bukan dia yang telah rela menutup pintu hatinya bagi semua wanita, bukan dia yang telah rela meninggalkan Sereitei demi wanita itu, bukan, bukan dia yang dipilih oleh wanita itu. Karena wanita itu telah memilih pria lain sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Ngng.. Ichigo senpai?" tanya Rukia karena setelah menceritakan tentang cincin pernikahannya, tampaknya Ichigo menjadi murung.

"Eh, iya. Ada apa Rukia chan?" Ichigo balik menanyai Rukia, berusaha tersenyum menutupi kepingan hatinya yang hancur saat mendengar perihal cincin di jari manis Rukia.

"Ah, tidak. Ku pikir, senpai melamun," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum. Tak pernah sedikit pun di benaknya terlintas bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini begitu terluka dengan cincin yang bertengger di jari manisnya.

"Aku tidak melamun, hanya teringat seseorang saat melihatmu," ucap Ichigo menahan luka hatinya. Sebersit harapan indah yang ia bawa saat berniat kembali ke Karakura kini menguap begitu saja. Entahlah, mungkin ini balasan baginya yang tak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaan pada wanita di hadapannya. "Kau mau pulang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, iya.. Aku sampai lupa. Hehehe.."

"Boleh ku antar?" tawar Ichigo. Ya, setidaknya hari ini ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Rukia. Andai bisa memohon, ia ingin kami sama mengizinkan dirinya sehari saja menghabiskan waktu bersama Rukia. Setidaknya izinkan Ichigo menatap Rukia walau hanya beberapa jam sebelum ia harus merelakan Rukia selamanya dengan suaminya.

"Mmm.. tentu!" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman Rukia. Saat ini Rukia kembali tinggal di rumahnya yang sederhana di pinggir kota Karakura. Rumah yang dulu ia tempati dengan Grimmjow walau hanya seminggu, ia kembalikan pada Neliel, adik iparnya yang amat ia sayangi. Awalnya Neliel menolaknya, ia begitu miris melihat kepedihan Rukia. Tapi sang adik tak bisa apa-apa, mengingat ia berjanji pada Grimmjow untuk tidak menceritakanhal yang sebenarnya pada Rukia.

"Senpai?" tanya Rukia di sela perjalanannya.

"Ya?" Ichigo menjawab sambil menatap mata Rukia. Amethyst yang masih ia cintai sepenuh hatinya.

"Senpai sudah lama kembali ke Karakura? Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang menyebabkan senpai kembali ke sini?" Rukia tidak menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya menimbulkan efek hebat bagi batin Ichigo.

"Mmm.. itu.." Ichigo sadar, ia tidak mungkin menjawab dengan gamblang bahwa tujuannya pulang ke Karakura adalah demi dia, Rukia. Wanita yang sedianya ingin dilamarnya. Wanita yang sedianya ingin dijadikan yang sedianya diharapkan Ichigo menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. "Aku baru tiba tadi pagi di Karakura."

"Oh.. Lalu alasan Senpai?"

'Kaulah alasanku, Rukia!' ingin sekali Ichigo berkata seperti itu pada Rukia. Tapi dia sadar bahwa itu semua tidak mungkin. Tidak bagi Ichigo yang kini mengetahui bahwa Rukia telah menjadi istri lelaki lain. "Aku berniat melamar seorang wanita."

"Wah! Siapa wanita beruntung itu, Senpai?!" tanya Rukia antusias. Dimata Rukia, Ichigo senpai adalah senpainya yang paling tampan. Walau ia belum pernah sekali pun melihat seraut wajah yang tersenyum di balik kerutan permanen di keningnya, tapi Rukia yakin, senpainya ini memiliki wajah yang sangat menawan. Rukia tersenyum mengingat bahwa ia pernah jatuh cinta pada senpainya di umur 13 tahun, cinta yang dianggapnya hanya sebatas cinta monyet. Karena Rukia sadar, Grimmjow lah cinta sejatinya. Cinta sejati yang meninggalkannya begitu saja di jurang ketidakpastian.

'Kau! Kau orangnya Rukia! Kaulah wanita beruntung yang telah mencuri seluruh hatiku! Kau pulalah wanita yang tanpa sadarmu menghancurkan harapanku!' Ichigo sadar tak mungkin berkata semua itu pada Rukia, karena ia hanya menjawab, "Itu rahasia."

"Ah, senpai tidak seru!" Rukia berkata sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. Yang mau tak mau membuat segaris senyum tipis menghias bibir Ichigo.

"Rukia chan?"

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu, saat ini kita sikap kita seperti anak kecil ya? Padahal aku sekarang sudah kepala tiga loh," kekeh Ichigo. Ya, bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mau terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Baginya melihat Rukia bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Walau harus melihatnya bahagia dengan pria lain.

"Hehehe.. iya, senpai. Tapi, masa sih sensei sudah kepala tiga? Tapi sepertinya senpai masih seperti dulu?" tatap Rukia tak percaya. Karena yang ia lihat Ichigo tidak lebih tua dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Saat itu, Ichigo adalah senior sekaligus pelatih taekwondo di SMP nya. Ichigo saat itu kurang lebih berusia 18 tahun.

"Hei, tentu saja aku sudah bertambah tua Rukia chan. Kau kira aku masih berusia belasan tahun?" Ichigo membelalakkan matanya seolah tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Rukia.

"Hehehe.. jangan memasang tampang seperti itu ah. Lagipula salah Senpai sendiri yang tidak pernah menghilangkan kerutan permanen itu. Kan aku jadi tidak bisa mengetahui umur senpai," ucap Rukia sambil tertawa kecil menunjuk kerutan permanen di dahi Ichigo.

"Oh ya? Apa hubungannya kerutan ini dengan umur?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyentuh keningnya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa damai melihat tawa Rukia.

"Tentu saja ada senpai! Senpai pernah dengar kan, kalau wajah kerutan itu bisa menunjukkan usianya," tutur Rukia bagai guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran bagi siswanya.

"Ya..ya..ya.. Ruki sensei!" ejek Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

"Ah.. Sensei!"

.

.

.

.

"Senpai, tidak mau mampir dulu?" tawar Rukia. Ichigo ragu, tapi..

Tes..tes..tes.. Sang hujan seolah mengerti dilemma yang dialami Ichigo turun tanpa permisi. Membuat Ichigo mengiyakan tawaran Rukia.

"Baiklah," ucap Ichigo pada akhirnya.

"Ya, lagipula di luar hujan, Senpai. Ayo masuk!" ajak Rukia.

"Ya."

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah Rukia. Baru satu langkah, hatinya sudah dimiriskan lagi saat melihat foto pengantin ukuran besar yang menghias dinding rumah Rukia. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat siapa pengantin yang terlukis dalam foto itu. Ya, itu adalah foto Rukia dengan suaminya, seorang pria tampan dengan mata hijau dan rambut biru terang. Senyum miris tergantung di ujung bibir Ichigo. 'Jadi pria itu yang telah mengambil hati Rukia chan ku?'

"Senpai, masuk. Jangan diam di depan pintu saja!" perintah Rukia yang kini menghilang di balik ruangan utama. Ichigo , melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan utama, yang sepertinya ruang tamu. Rukia datang dari balik ruangan sebelah tempat Ichigo duduk, sambil membawa secangkir minuman.

"Senpai, ini diminum tehnya. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyuguhkan apa-apa. Hehehe.." ucap Rukia malu sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo sambil menyeruput teh hangat buatan Rukia. Matanya kembali beralih pada foto pengantin di dinding di sebelahnya. Rukia yang menyadari arah pandang Ichigo, ikut melayangkan pandangannya pada foto itu. Sesaat hatinya perih melihat lelaki yang berada di foto itu. 'Grimm kun.. Kau dimana?'

"Itu?" tanya Ichigo setelah menyadari bahwa Rukia juga tengah memandang foto pengantin itu.

"Itu suamiku. Grimm..Grimmjow JeagerJaques," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Karena ribuan kali nama itu terucap dari bibirnya, ribuan kali pula hatinya begitu perih bagai tersayat sembilu saat mengingat bahwa suami tercintanya itu belum kembali. Tak ada satu pun kabar mengenai Grimmjow. Membuat Rukia hampir gila di tengah penantiannya yang tak berujung.

"Rukia?"

"Eh, maaf.."

"Mmm.. Kalau boleh tahu, dimana Grimmjow sekarang?" Ichigo tidak menyadari ucapannya menyentuh sisi paling sensitive dalam kehidupan Rukia.

"Eh, mm.. dia sedang tugas ke luar kota," ucap Rukia menutupi kenyataan rumah tangganya.

"Oh.." Ichigo tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Sedetik, ia merasa perubahan air muka Rukia.

"Wah, hujan sudah reda ya?" ucapan Rukia membuat Ichigo melayangkan pandangannya ke arah luar. Ya, langit kini telah kembali cerah. Bahkan sang mentari sudah berani memperlihatkan sosoknya waalu masih terkesan malu-malu di antara awan yang berkumpul. Ichigo sadar, dari nadanya, Rukia ingin dia mengakhiri kunjungan ini. 'Apa mungkin, ada kata-kataku yang menyinggungnya?'

"Eh, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih atas teduhan dan tehnya Rukia chan," ucap Ichigo. Ichigo bangkit diikuti Rukia yangmengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

"Hati-hati di jalan Ichigo senpai," ucap Rukia. Walau mengakhirinya dengan senyum, Ichigo tahu matanya menerawang jauh, seolah hatinya berkelana memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak Ichigo ketahui.

"Ya," ucap Ichigo singkat dan memandang sesaat violet itu sebelum hatinya genap untuk melupakan violet itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga, cinta dari violet indah itu telah dimiliki pria bernama Grimjow JeagerJaques.

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan sepangjang jalan yang telah ia lewati sebelumnya dengan Rukia. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar percakapan dari beberapa ibu rumah tangga yang kelihatannya sibuk bergosip. Ichigo bukanlah tipe pria yang suka menguping pembicaraan orang. Tetapi kali ini, ia rela seandainya di cap seperti itu, karena satu nama yang didengarnya dalam percakapan itu, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Kau tahu, aku begitu kasihan melihat Rukia."

"Rukia? Rukia siapa? Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Iya, siapa lagi. Aku kasihan melihat hidupnya yang cukup menderita."

"Menderita bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu kan, sudah lima tahun suaminya tidak pulang."

"Suaminya? Maksudmu Dokter Grimmjow yang tampan itu?"

"Iya. Ku kira dokter tampan itu benar-benar mencintai Rukia. Tapi nyatanya, baru satu minggu menikah, dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Rukia entah kemana. Malang sekali nasib Rukia."

"Kau benar. Apalagi sepertinya Sakura amat mencintai dokter itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini, setelah lima tahun berlalu, ia tetap setia menunggu dokter itu."

Perkataan itu cukup mengaduk-aduk hati Ichigo saat ini. 'Apa? Apa yang dikatakan mereka benar? Apa benar laki-laki itu meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja?!' Tiba-tiba saja tangannya terkepal. Hatinya miris mendengar bahwa wanita yang selama ini dicintainya mengalami perlakuan seperti itu dari suaminya.

Mulai detik ini Ichigo melupakan niatnya untuk merelakan Rukia pada Grimmjow. Setelah mengetahui semuanya, ia berjanji akan membuat Rukia melupakan cintanya pada pria itu. Ichigo memutuskan berjanji akan membuat Rukia mencintainya. Karena Ichigo yakin, ia mampu membahagiakan Rukia. Bukan seperti lelaki brengsek yang telah meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja.

**TBC**

Wew.. akhirnya ay bisa juga apdet. Hehehe..

Gomen, kalo chap ini rada gaje.. ay ga ahli bikin fic kaya gini. T.T

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah rela baca, silent maupun yg sudi meripiu. Hehehe..

Ay lagi sedih ni.. Ay masih harus perang ngelawan soal-soal laknat UTS*digampar dosen*!!*reader: udah tau UTS, malah apdet fic!*

Wkwkkwkkwk.. abiz daripada stress mikirin besok, mending apdet fic dulu. Hehehe..

Gomen ya telat apdet. Harusnya minggu kemarin dah di publish.. berhubung lagi males.. Jadi telat.. Hehe..*ditabog reader*

Thanks to

**Kuroi no yuki, Violeta-Haru, Haniya Kuchiki, Mii Saginomiya, lopelope, Micon, The Great Kon-sama, Zheone Quin, Aine Higurashi, Aizawa Ayumu, Hiru Shii-chan, Rhistichimaru, Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki, Sagara Ryuuki,Kuroneko Hime-un, Kira Hikarii-chan g login, ichirukiluna gituloh, 'Ruki-chan' pipy, Kenbishi Tori-Chan, Voidy, an_ak imoet, Mayyurie Zala.**

Ay ngucapin banyak terima kasih pada kalian yang selalu memberikan ay semangat dalam meneruskan fic. Trimz yaw..^.^ Maaf ay ga bisa bales satu persatu.. Dikarenakan masih dalam kondisi UTS. Hiks.. Hiks.. T.T

Luv U All..

Boleh minta ripiu lagi?*puppy eyes*

Arigatou..


	4. Sayonara Grimm kun

Violet

**Part 4: Sayonara Grimm kun**

Bleach punya Kubo sensei

Violet punya aya^^

Pairing: IchiRuki, GrimmRuki

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

Violet

**Part 4: Sayonara Grimm kun**

Grimmjow masih menatap ke arah luar dari jendela di kamarnya. Berusaha menepis segala pikirannya tentang Rukia, Rukianya. Ah.. Masih pantaskah ia menyebut Rukia dengan Rukianya? Masih pantaskah mengingat lima tahun kesepian yang ia berikan pada Rukia. Mungkinkah Rukia masih menunggunya? Pertanyaan itu menggelitik hatinya. Masih pantaskah sekiranya jika ia mengharapkan Rukia menantinya selama ini? Menanti sebuah penantian kosong yang bahkan Grimmjow sendiri tak tahu kapan harus mengakhirinya. Rukia, nama itu manari-nari di benak Grimmjow, masihkan ia menyandang status Ny. Jeagger Jaques?

"Melamun lagi?" Ulquiorra masuk menuju Grimmjow yag sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Hn," hanya kata itu yang meluncur sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ulquiorra.

"Rukia?" seolah mampu membaca kegalauan hati sahabatnya, Ulquiorra mengemukakan tebakannya.

"…" Grimmjow hanya terdiam, tak membenarkan dan tak menyalahkan. Sikap diamnya mampu diterjemahkan Ulquiorra sebagai 'ya'.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Ulquiorra miris melihat nasib tragis yang menimpa sang sahabatnya. Setidaknya ia ingin membantu, walau bukan dengan penghiburan kosong yang semu. Dan kabar yang akan dibawa Ulquiorra kali ini adalah kabar yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Grimmjow sejak ia memutuskan pergi ke tempat ini.

"Bersabarlah Grimmjow. Satu bulan lagi."

Grimmjow sedikit memperlebar pupil matanya begitu mendengar perkataan yang terucap dari mulut Ulquiorra. Apa pendengarannya tidak salah? Satu bulan?

"Satu bulan lagi, kau dinyatakan bebas penyakit ini. Kita tinggal menunggu hasil tes itu satu bulan lagi. Dan setelah itu, semoga kau bisa kembali merengkuh asa tertundamu," Ulquiorra keluar dari kamar Grimmjow setelah memberikan secercah harapan bagi sahabatnya. Ya, harapan merengkuh asa seumur hidupnya yang tertunda. Bahagia bersama Rukia.

"Satu bulan lagi ya? Apa di saat waktu itu tiba kau masih mau menerimaku, Rukia?"

.

.

.

.

Rukia terbangun dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Grimmjow.. Lagi-lagi mimpi mengenainya. Selalu dan selalu nama itu yang muncul di setiap mimpi Rukia, seolah dalam mimpi pun Grimmjow tak ingin melepaskan Rukia. Dan Rukia? Tak akan pernah sanggup jika satu malamnya dilewatkan tanpa bermimpi tentang Grimmjow. Karena hanya dalam mimpi lah ia mampu menyentuh Grimmjow, memandang wajah Grimmjow, bahkan merasakan bahwa Grimmjow itu nyata, dalam mimpi Grimmjow terasa lebih nyata. Bukan dalam kenyataan yang semakin lama semakin tak tersentuh olehnya.

Tokk..tok..tok..

Rukia melirik jam dinding di dinding kamarnya. 10 pagi?

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa kesiangan seperti ini?"

Bergegas menuju pintu depan sebelum terhenti ketika melewati kaca rias kamarnya. Tidak.. Hanya memakai kimono tidur yang tipis? Apa yang akan dibicarkan tetangga jika ia membukakan pintu dengan pakaian seperti ini? Dengan segera ia menyambar sweater yang tergantung di lemari dan bergegas memakainya sebelum pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

Kriett..

Pintu dibuka dan Rukia sedikit menaikkan alisnya melihat siapa tamu pagi ini. 'Ichigo senpai?'

"Pagi Rukia," Ichigo berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya walau ia tahu Rukia tak kan mampu mengartikan senyumannya yang kelewat ceria.

"Ichigo senpai? Pagi.. eh, silahkan masuk," Rukia agak canggung melihat keceriaan Ichigo pagi ini.

"Terima kasih."

Ichigo mengikuti Rukia sampai ke ruang tengah. Ruangan yang masih memajang foto pernikahan Rukia dengan Grimmjow. Foto yang kini ditatap sinis oleh Ichigo. Bukan kerelaan lagi yang terpancar dari mata musim gugur miliknya, tetapi kesiapan, kesiapan merebut Rukianya dari lelaki tampan dalam foto itu, yang telah menyia-nyiakan wanitanya.

"Mmm.. ," Rukia bingung ingin mengatakan hal apa. Karena jujur, saat ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu angin apa yang membawa senpainya ini berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Wah, langit di luar cerah sekali ya? Bukan begitu Rukia?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ichigo menjawab segala kebingungan Rukia. Rukia sedikit menarik senyuman di sudut bibirnya.

"Apakah ini sebuah ajakan kencan, senpai?"

"Wah, apa perkataanku barusan adalah sebuah ajakan kencan bagi seorang wanita?" Ichigo menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis yang mampu diterjemahkan dengan baik oleh otak Rukia.

"Senpai, aku bukanlah gadis remaja 15 tahun yang lugu dan polos akan ajakan kencan dari seorang pria," kali ini Rukia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegeliannya. Senyum lepas kini merekah di bibirnya.

"Apa rasanya tak akan ada yang marah jika itu memang sebuah ajakan kencan, eh?" Ichigo melirik foto pria di samping Rukia.

Sekali lagi Ichigo menyentuh sisi tersensitif dalam kehidupan rumah tangga Rukia. Rukia tersenyum sekilas menatap wajah Grimmjow dalam foto itu. Ichigo bukanlah pria pertama yang mengajaknya kencan setelah mengetahui status rumah tangganya yang tidak jelas dengan Grimmjow. Sekalipun berusaha menutupi, Rukia yakin senpainya sudah mengetahui perihal rumah tangganya dengan Grimmjow yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Jika tidak, mana mungkin kini ia berada di sini dan mengajaknya berkencan. Rukia maklum, karena itu ia menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas ajakannya senpai. Terima kasih pula atas penghiburanmu."

"Bagaimana jika aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menghibur?" Ichigo menatap Rukia. Rukia sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan senpainya kali ini.

"Eh? Baiklah, jika ini bukan sebuah penghiburan, maka aku akan berterima kasih atas penghargaan yang senpai berikan pada wanita paruh baya seperti aku," Rukia tahu hanya dengan tetap bersikap wajarlah maka ia bisa mengendalikan pikirannya.

"Bagaimana jika seandainya aku sama sekali tidak memberikan penghargaan padamu," Ichigo kembali menatap mata Rukia, berusaha agar wanita di hadapannya kehilangan kata untuk menolak dirinya.

Rukia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, aku berterima kasih atas segala sesuatu yang senpai lakukan hari ini, tapi maaf senpai. Aku belum bisa menerima kebahagian semu yang mungkin.."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak memberikan kebahagiaan semu?" Ichigo memotong kata-kata Rukia. Rukia menatap lebih lama, seolah mengizinkan Ichigo menjawab sendiri apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin memberikan kebahagian yang nyata bagimu?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia. Hazel bertemu violet, mencoba memasuki lebih dalam pandangan itu, mencari suatu tempat yang mungkin masih tersisa bagi sang hazel untuk memasukinya. "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan, menikahlah denganku, Rukia?"

Rukia terkejut dengan ucapan Ichigo. Ucapan itu bagaikan sebuah mimpi liar yang terbentuk dari suatu keajaiban liar yang bahkan tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas di benaknya. Bagaimana mungkin sang senpai yang baru kembali ditemuinya kemarin langsung menyatakan lamaran padanya. Lamaran, suatu pertanyaan sakral dimana seorang pria mempertanyakan kesediaan seorang wanita untuk menjadi miliknya seumur hidup, menyerahkan segala hati dan cintanya pada sang pria. Otak Rukia masih belum bisa menerima itu semua.

"Terima kasih untuk candaan di pagi harinya, Ichigo senpai," Rukia berbalik menuju dapur, tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahannya, memaksanya untuk kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap mata si empunya tangan.

"Aku tidak bercanda Rukia, aku.. serius. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tatapan Ichigo lembut namun dengan kepastian, menusuk relung hati terdalam Rukia.

Rukia hanya terdiam, tak sanggup sedikitpun kata terucap dari bibirnya. Dirinya terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Ichigo. Rukia hanya mampu menjawab, "Aku.."

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Rukia. Aku hanya ingin kau mengizinkan aku untuk perlahan memasuki kehidupanmu, hatimu, dan di saat namaku telah mampu menetap di satu sudut hatimu, izinkan namaku untuk terus menetap selamanya di sana, dan di saat itu, jawablah penantian dan lamaranku, dan izinkanlah aku memilikimu untuk selamanya," Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan penuh harap. Berharap wanita di hadapannya memberikan kesempatan, ya, kesempatan untuk memasuki hatinya.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Ichigo. Dirinya merasa terharu dan terbuai akan kata dan janji Ichigo, janji kebahagian yang selama ini telah meninggalkan kehidupannya. Apakah ini yang disebut orang jatuh cinta? Perlahan Rukia menangguk, memberi isyarat persetujuan bagi Ichigo. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah cantiknya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, yang pertama kali tertangkap indera itu adalah wajah Ichigo yang tengah memandang lembut pada dirinya, kedua matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang teramat dalam. Kedua tangan kekar Ichigo merengkuh tubuh Rukia dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Rukia."

'Sayonara Grimm kun.'

.

.

.

Prang..

Pecahan piring itu menyebar ke berbagai arah, membuat Grimmjow tertegun atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pecahan piring yang rapuh itu seolah mengingatkannya pada sesosok wanita yang selama ini menempati sudut terindah di hatinya. Berbagai pikiran tentang Rukia memenuhi benaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Rukia?"

**TBC**

Haduh.. akhirnya setelah tapa panjang, ay berhasil mengapdet fic ini. Hehehe..*dibantai*

Sedikit mitos klasik ttg piring pecah menutup chap kali ini. Hehehe..*korban sinetron*

Parah..! Mood ay bener-bener parah! Hari ini ay dapat kabar kalau sabtu ini ay ga bisa ikut seminar bareng bang Helmi Yahya! Arghh.. Bete! Padahal ay sdh senang saat mendpat tiket seminar ttg Broadcasting bareng Helmi Yahya, tapi gara-gara……………. Ay jadi ga bisa ikut! Bete!Huft.!(-,-)

Makasih buat **kuroi no yuki, Mii Saginomiya gx Log In, Aizawa Ayumu, Violeta-Haru, Ruki-chan' Pipy, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', Ichi-nii, ichirukiluna gituloh, aRaRaNcHa, Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki, Riztichimaru, Matsura Akimoto, sava kaladze, Sagara Ryuuki, cicicuit, zangetsuichigo13, lopelope, Voidy, Park Seo Young.**

Karena kalian semua chap 4 ini bisa nongol. Hehehe..

Makasih jg buat semua yg udah doain UTS ay. Heehe..

Muach..

Maaf, ay ga bisa balas satu per satu. Maklum masih numpang post di hape ade. Takut g dikasih pinjem lagi kalo kelamaan minjem. Tau sendiri gimana nasib hape n kompt yg masih mendekam di rumah ... Sedih..T.T

Ada yang mau nyumbang hape?*reader: ogah!*

Hiks.. *pundung di pojokan*

**P.S:**

**Maaf, jika ternyata fic ini melanggar guidelines ffn. Jujur, ay baru tahu jika ternyata ffn melarang publish fic yg sama di dua fandom. Apakah sebaiknya fic ini di delete saja? Jika tidak, ay akan usahakan akan mengubah alur ceritanya. Karena, sedih rasanya jika harus menghapus fic. Jika kalian seorang author, kalian juga pasti akan sedih seandainya fic kalian harus dihapus. Tetapi jika ternyata memang lebih baik fic ini didelete, mungkin ay akan mendeletenya. Tapi jika kalian masih memberikan kesempatan pada ay, ay akan teruskan fic ini dengan alur yang berbeda dari fic ay yg di fandom lain. Karena itu, ay minta dengan sangat saran dan pendapatnya. Terima kasih..^^**

Buat **Zangetsuichigo13**: Terima kasih untuk sahabatku, yg sll setia membantuku saat dalam kesusahan. Senang rasanya memiliki sahabat sepertimu.. Makasih ya Zang, plong deh rasanya bisa berbagi sama kamu. Heehehe..^^

Buat **Sagara Ryuuki**: Anakku, kamu memang anaku yg terbaik.:D Senang rasanya punya anak, eh maksudnya sahabat seperti kamu yang selalu membantu dan memberikan saran yang baik dan membangun. Luph U pull.. Muachh..*peluk-peluk kika*

Mau ripiu lagi gak?*plakk!* -reader: kebanyakan maunya!-

Heheehe..

Makasih^^

Jaa..

**Aya^^21052010**


End file.
